bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Wuzeltown
Über mich Ich bin ein großer Fan der BioShock Serie und habe mir mit der Zeit ein gewisses Wissen über die Spielreihe angeeignet. Ich besitze alle erschienen Bücher sowie Artbooks und sämtlichen Merchandise. Zudem spiele ich regelmäßig im BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Desweiteren Spiele ich gerne Adevntures wie Monkey Island, Sam und Max, Deponia, Edna bricht aus. Das Spiel das ich am längsten Spiele ist RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 auch dort habe ich meinen BioShock Fan rausgelassen (Siehe Video :D) thumb|center|500px Ich arbeite hier im Wiki seit Dezember 2012 jedoch sehr aktiv seit März 2013. Desweiteren diene ich hier als Administrator und bin für Grundlegende Fragen bereit sie zu beantworten. So das wars erstmal meinerseits, es folgen jetzt noch meine Projekte die ich mich vorgenommen habe. Unter "Meine Beiträge" kannst du sehen welche Artikel ich bereits alle geschrieben habe. Mommentan bearbeite ich die Artikel zu Bioshock Ifinite. Wenn ich was finde zu den vorherigen Teilen der Serie werde ich versuchen dementsprechent auch diese Artikel zu ergänzen. Hauptsächlich bearbeite und erstelle neue Artikel zu Bioshock Infinite.: Folgende Artikel möchte ich im''' Januar /Februar 2014 schreiben: #Burial at Sea Episode 1 (Winter 13) #Überarbeitung neu strukturierung der Kategorien von BioShock 1/2 (Winter 14) #Überarbeitung aller Orte aus BioShock 1/2 (Februar 14) #Andere Charaktere (Sobald Burial at Sea fertig ist) Plan Januar/Februar 2014 '''Burial at Sea Orte #Market Street #High Street #Fontaine's Kaufhaus #Rapture on Ice #Spielwaren #Fontaine Plasmids 'Geschäfte' #Rapture Records #Le Marquis D'Epoque #Robertson's Tobaccoria #Cohen's #Jet Postal's #DeWitt Ermittlungen #Sinclair Spirits #Le Temps Perdu #The Golden Rule #The Artist's Struggle #Maison Vosges #The Watched Clock #Alle Fehlenden Artikel von Bio1&Bio2:http://de.bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Fehlende_Artikel Meine Beiträge (BioShock Infinite) Hier findest du alle Beitrage die ich zu BioShock Infinite verfasst habe. Memorial Gardens #Audio-Tagebücher aus Burial at Sea Ep.1 #Winter Blast #Sinclair Spirits #Rapture Records #Le Marquis D'Epoque #Robertson's Tobaccoria #Cohen's #Jet Postal's #Market Street #High Street #Fontaine's Kaufhaus #Siphon #Trans-Dimensional Vorrichtung #Founders Books #BioShock Infinite Soundtrack #Zeitleiste (Columbia) #BioShock Infinite Errungenschaften #Schlachtschiffe #Hovercraft #Schild #Schlau und Dummkopf #Medi-Kit #Munnition (Columbia) #Phonograph #Schließkassette #Columbia Radio #Automated Stallion #BioShock Infinite: Industrial Revolution #First Lady (Luftschiff/Zeppelin) #Sky-Line #Verkaufautomaten (Columbia) #Dollar Bill #Minuteman's Amory #Veni! Vidi! Vigor! #Ausrüstungs Automat #Columbia Freight #Geschäfte in Columbia #Ausrüstung #Chiffre & Codebücher #Silver Eagel #Silberbarren #Goldbarren #Lockpick #Zigaretten #BioShock Infinite Items #Getränke (Columbia) #Nahrung (Columbia) #Zirkus der Werte #Sky-Line #Verkaufautomaten (Columbia) #Dollar Bill #Minuteman's Amory #First Lady #Archälogische Gesselschaft Columbias #BioShock Infinite Season Pass #BioShock Infinite DLCs #Clash in the Clouds #Seebestattung - Episode 1 #Seebestattung - Episode 2 #Die O.P.S. Zeal #Schlau und Dummkopf Theater #Raven's Dome #Emporia Arcade #Hand of the Prophet #Comstock House #Bank des Propheten #Lutece Laboratorium #Downtown Emporia #Memorial Gardens #Emporia #Port Prosperity #Die Fabrik #Shantytown #Waffenschmiede #Plaza of Zeal #Good Time Club #Finkton Docks #Finkton #Aerodrom der Frist Lady #The Fellow Traveler #Hall of Heroes #Soldier's Field #Battleship Bay #Monument Island #Bruderschaft des Raben #Dächer des Comstock Centers #Platz der Verlosung #Welcome Center #Kinetoskope #Robert Lutece #Rosalind Lutece #Voxophone #Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 #BioShock Gamguide Serien #The Art of BioShock Infinite #Vox Kämpfer #Soldaten #Polizisten #Sicherheits Zeppelin #Moskito #Geschützturm (Columbia) #Chen Lin #Flakgeschütz #Zealot der First Lady #Fireman #Lady Comstock #Infusionen #Salze #Vigors #Beherrschung #Teufelskuss #Killerkrähen #Bockender Bronko #Shock Jokey #Ladung #Sog #Zurück zum Absender #Skyhook #Broadsider Pistole #Triple R Maschienengewehr #China Broom Schrotflinte #Karabiner #Gatling Gun #Panzerfaust #Salvengeschütz #Revolver #Präzisionsgewehr #Repetierer #Schießeisen #Burstgun #Feuerhagel #Cornelius Slate #Vox Populi #Die Gründer #Jeremiah Fink #Fink Manufacturing #Der Prophet #Columbia (viel ergänzt und verändert) #Handyman #Booker DeWitt (viel verändert und aktualisiert)Ad Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Aktive Nutzer Kategorie:Administratoren